When Wizards, Demigods and Aliens meet
by TheGateKeeperOfTime
Summary: When Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover go to Hogwarts, questions appear. Why does Thalia have a fob watch? Who or what is Nicholas Locke? Why are there students being killed ? And whats with the living scarecrows? The golden trio is suspicious, the demigods are wary, and something much worse than Voldemort is coming.
1. Epilogue

**Right, the epilogue's first part doesn't seem little to do with HP or PJ, but this is a crossover between them too. It also has bits and pieces of Bartimaeus and Doctor Who.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own great HP, wonderful PJ, incredible Bartimaeus, or epic Doctor Who. Obviously. Or else I wouldn't be writing this. I do own, however, my (sort of) OC "Nicholas Locke".**

**Yes, I know there was no goddess of Magic or Caos before Eris and Hecate, but I needed a god antagonist, and I didn't really want to involve any primordial. So, sorry about that.**

**Also, if anyone is turning OOC, do warn in the reviews.**

**Epilogue.**

**Nicholas**

This is a story of time. This is a story of demons. This is a story of obnoxious wizards **(****(****1))**. This is a story of sort-of-heroic demigods.

But, most importantly, this is a story of magic.

This story is also about Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Thalia. Grover Underwood. Exchange students from Camp-Halfblood.

Exchange students to where?

The Infamous Hogwarts, of course. Not that _I_ am happy to return there. You'd think they'd be happy to meet a genius, an extraordinary and ever intelligent dimensional/time traveler **(****(****2))**. But no; they simply had to attack me.**(****(****3))** But that was several centuries ago, and they possibly didn't remember me.

This is also a story about me. Humans call me Nicholas Locke. I am not from this planet. I am not from the Solar System. And I am definitively NOT human.

Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Two people fought on the rooftops, causing the storm. You could easily see that they weren't normal, due to fact that the rain didn't touch them. Or the fact that the storm revolved around them, causing thunder to roar and lightning to strike the roofs.

They were in a city. The city of Darkness; it was called by the satyrs, nymphs and spirits of nature. There were no lights in it, no voices, no sounds, apart from the ticking of its thousand clocks, and the storm.

The city of Despair, it was called by demigods. Its true members were killed, murdered and destroyed after it was dragged from Gallifrey into Tartarus hundreds of years ago.

The City of Destruction, it was called by the monsters. Later, the gods gave the city to Selizandre where the Queen of Destruction lived in exile, brooding. Her desire to destroy the gods grew every day that passed.

The first of the people that fought in the rooftops had glowing**(****(4))** skin as white as snow and hair as black as night**(****(5))**, looked around nineteen or twenty, and had a blue Victorian dress. Selizandre's eyes were far from beautiful, however: they were two red cat slits that were full of hatred. Her spear was as red as her eyes.

I was using a more human appearance.

With long and messy dark hair, pale skin, and black 21st Century clothes, the only thing that was strange about my appearance were my eyes: two irises of pure darkness. I liked this appearance; it had (slight) similarities with my true form and not enough for people to start chasing me with torches and crucifixes. (Absolutely ridiculous, the crucifixes, if you ask me.)

Goddess and Gatekeeper of time ducked, dodged, leapt, and fought in the rooftops, never falling, and never tripping, not ever getting cut.

But she was a goddess, and I was severely weakened by the City's wards.

She knocked the scimitars out of my hands, and they slipped through the rooftops and fell in the desolated streets, thirty meters below. **(****(6))**

The point of her spear was a millimeter from my throat.

"So, the Gatekeeper of Time, defeated? Why, what a day!" She smirked. I ignored her. Why did every villain boast when they were about to win the battle? Seriously cliché, that part.

"The Gods of Olympus betrayed me and cast me down to Tartarus! ME! Worse, they cursed me to not ever being able to return to earth while the prophecy was unconcluded! And now, when my servant Voldemort kills that Potter, I WILL RETURN AND BRING RUIN TO EARTH! HUMANITY WILL FALL AND OLYMPUS WILL BE RAZED TO THE GROUND! I AM THE QUEEN OF WITHCRAFT, I AM –"

"Blah, blah, blah." I interrupted her with my usual elegance. "Thank you for telling me your entire plan, Selizandre."

"It doesn't matter; you're going to die soon enough, demon." She sneered, pressing the point of the spear closer to my throat.

"Really?" I walked backwards, towards the edge of the black rooftops. "You really think I would come here without backup?"

"The city's wards take your powers! You are alone! " The traitor goddess**(****(7))** hissed, as her snake eyes twitched.

"I have something to tell you: one word. One. Single. Word." I declared triumphantly as I stood in the edge.

"BYE!" I yelled as I fell from the rooftops, and the world changed around me, the void opened, time grew still.

I flew in time and matter, closed around me.

Thankfully, my plan worked and my atoms reformed in London.

Well then… the goddess couldn't return if the world wanted to continue undestroyed. The prophecy of the wizards was clear. Only one could live.

1)Harry Potter (annoying wizard)

Or

2) Voldemort (annoying homicidal dark wizard).

Moldywart won't know what hit him.

* * *

**1-****Boy-who-lived my shoe! If Bartimaeus wasn't involved in that little scandal, I'm a bloody foliot!**

**2-Me.**

**3- That stuck-up idiot had the nerve to call me a… let's not get into that. But it was a good thing (for him) I was undercover, or else I would have done worse than turn him into a shrew. Yes, I know it's a classic, but the teachers of Hogwarts didn't get amused. So they sent a couple of Aurors to investigate how in the world a twelve year old (yeah, right) could turn a seventh year student into a shrew with a wave of his hand. (Well, I didn't really need the wave, but we all need some theatrics sometimes.) And then things got messy. **

**4- When I say "glowing" I mean literally glowing: she shone in the darkness of the ruins like a (evil, homicidal, maniac) star.**

**5- Imagine snow-white, although snow-white wasn't a homicidal evil maniac goddess... Or was she? You never know.**

**6- The City's former inhabitants thought that the higher the better. They really exaggerated sometimes, though.**

**7- Selizandre was the Goddess of Caos and Magic before Eris and Hecate, I think. However, she supported Kronos and used her powers to cause many deaths and sorrow to the gods, and creating many abominations which caused endless grief to humanity. Thus, they imprisoned her in the City and took away most of her powers. She still is one heck of a sorceress, though. Actually, I was just investigating how in the world so many monsters were coming from Tartarus after the defeat of Kronos. She was summoning them. I got there, she told her minions to kill me, I killed them, we fought and I ran. We have a very interesting relationship.**

* * *

**Authors Apologies:**

**Percy, Harry and Co will come in the next chapter.**

**I can't promise my updates to be quick, since I don't have much time, still, I'll try to be quick.**

**Edit: This is the edited version of the story: It had some lags and now the correct version's here.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Right, chapter 2's up. Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have much time.**

**1. In which we go to the School for Hogs.**

**Percy Jackson**

Everyone was looking at Chiron, wary of his news. All of us cabin counselors, Grover, Rachel and Thalia had been called there, to our confusion. The war finished some weeks ago. Kronos was defeated!

My name is Percy Jackson.

And my life just weird as hell.

Oh, living Greek gods and monsters was weird, but I've grown used to it in the last few years. However, what Chiron said next just added a whole new level of weird.

"I've called you here, campers, to discuss witches and wizards."

"Like in the fairytales? "I asked.

"Yes, they're real. They're a civilization of magic-users, living in Europe."

Annabeth (my awesome girlfriend) was athletic, had golden hair and had stormy grey eyes, and always seemed to know everything. However, she looked as confused as all of us.

"What do you mean, Chiron? Are they a threat? How can we have not known this before? How did we never meet them in quests?"

"Yes, and us, the Hunters? Shouldn't the Hunters have met those wizards by now? We go to Europe sometimes, so I don't see how we didn't meet them." Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis, asked.

She had startling electric blue eyes and black hair, with a silver hunter outfit and a shirt saying "Green Day!" Chiron asked Artemis to let her come to camp for some time, apparently to discuss these wizards.

"Oh, but you have met them. Blood was shed, so the gods decided to divide your kinds, and took your memories of each other. Now, the wizards were created by-"Chiron explained, but was interrupted by Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate.

"Hecate?"

"No, Lou. The first wizards were created by Selizandre, the Traitor Goddess of Magic, with the objective of being her pawns in the Titan War. But then-"

"I never heard of that goddess in Greek mythology, Chiron!" Annabeth protested.

"The Gods shut her out and imprisoned her in a city from another world, which took her powers and prevented her from returning. But then, Hecate (which took over Magic) met the wizards and influenced them to civilization and order. Later, four wizards -named Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff- created a school named Hogwarts in England. Now-"Chiron continued but was interrupted by me, the Stolls, and Will Sollace, who had started laughing hysterically.

"Helga…Hufflepuff?" Connor Stoll asked with his face starting to get purple as he laughed.

"Hogwarts… they named a school after pig diseases?" I asked, snickering.

"Can I continue without any more interruptions?" Chiron asked, annoyed.

"Anyways, the school was for learning magic, and today, it's one of the greatest magical schools in Europe. There studies a boy called Harry Potter, called the boy who lived. When he was one year old, the darkest wizard of all times –Voldemort- nearly took over the wizarding world, but did not succeed, due to attacking the Potters and his magic rebounding on him. No-one really knows why."

"Did you say Moldywart?" Travis Stoll asked, rolling on the floor laughing.

Katie hit him on the head.

"It means steal from death in French, moron!" Clarisse La Rue (daughter of Ares) yelled at him.

We all stared at her.

"What? My mother's French!"

"Anyways, Voldemort has returned, he's already recruiting wizard followers, and the gods are not happy about it. Four of you must go to Hogwarts as exchange students, protect Harry, and kill the Dark Lord in the way. If you fail… another war will start. Rachel, say the prophecy if you please..." Chiron continued.

"Here is the Prophecy…" Rachel (My mortal friend who turned was turned into a psychic prophet girl)'s eyes started glowing green and a green smoke spouted from her mouth. In the raspy voice of the Oracle, she said:

To the school of magic four shall travel

And dark secrets shall unravel

The lady of time is lost

Prepare to pay the cost!

Of meeting the wizards, the demons

And the Family of Blood

-

Annabeth and I were chosen to go on the quest to England, and Grover wanted to come, too. The fourth person I thought would be Nico, but I didn't see him at the meeting and it was Thalia who volunteered.

"Artemis sent me here to join the quest, and she said that going to Hogwarts might help with my… my dreams." She explained, uncertainly.

"Thalia, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, never mind." She muttered after she took her fob watch from her pocket, glanced at it and put it in her pocket again. She was acting strange lately.

**Well, here it is. Who do you think should the next P.O.V be ? Harry's? **

**And did you ever know why Mrs. Norris was able to see through the invisibility cloak? Is she **_**really**_** a cat? Or is she something else?**


End file.
